


We'll both see the stars, someday. I promise.

by imaginaryinspiration



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk-centric, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Stars, all of my fics are frisk-centric, emotional abuse really, frisk has problems, vague mental health issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryinspiration/pseuds/imaginaryinspiration
Summary: Frisk had never seen the stars, even though they always wished they had. Between living in the city with light pollution making the stars disappear, and their sister always closing the curtains even though she knew that Frisk couldn't think straight without them open, they had never gotten the chance to see them. So when they met the monsters and the monsters wanted to see the stars, Frisk knew they had to bring everyone up to the surface to see them.





	We'll both see the stars, someday. I promise.

They always knew they were the least favorite. It was clear, from the way their mother treated them, to how the neighbors looked down on them, and how strangers turned their noses up. Maybe it was because they weren’t pretty, like the other kids. Their hair was messy and they were dirty. It wasn’t their fault they didn’t have any other clothes! It wasn’t their fault.

They were curled up against the bedpost, in the farthest corner of the room in their pillow space. Their pillow space was theirs and theirs alone, though their younger brother always messed it up on purpose.

“Frisk! Get out of that corner already, you’re in the way!”

Frisk’s older sister. Man, she was not a nice person.

“You’re so annoying. Ugh! I hate you so much!”

The feeling was sort of mutual.

“I hate Frisk too! He’s so dumb!”

“Carter, Frisk is a girl!”

Frisk was neither, but right now they just wanted their siblings to shut up! They wished they could have their own space to themselves, but Frisk had to share a room with their two siblings that hated each other and them. The only time their brother and sister agreed on something was if it was about how annoying, or dumb, or weird, or stupid Frisk was.

Frisk lived in a really small apartment on the top floor of the dirty building in the dirty neighborhood they lived in. They hated living there, they hated when their siblings hurled insults at them and wouldn’t shut up, they hated when their brother ruined their pillow space and when their sister closed the curtains so they couldn’t see the sky and when she told their mother they did something they didn’t. Mother hated them when them when she heard that. She would send them to bed without dinner.

But Frisk really didn’t have a bed in the first place, since their family could only afford a bunk bed for their siblings. At least they sometimes could sleep on their pillow space.

Their pillow space was the place in the room where they could sit or lay down on that let them have the perfect view of the night sky where they could imagine they saw stars. Frisk had to have the curtains open, they had to have their pillow space, their sister and brother knew that, but they closed the curtains anyway. Didn’t they know Frisk couldn’t think straight if they didn’t have those things? Didn’t they know that Frisk was going to freak out and get anxious or maybe they were just going crazy? 

Frisk always liked to imagine the stars there. They learned about stars in school, they saw pictures, but they had never seen the stars. They lived in the heart of the city. They hated light pollution too. It took away the stars. Never take away the stars!

….

 

When Frisk’s siblings and mother drove them away, they found themselves underground. They hadn’t even gotten to see the stars on Mt. Ebbot because it was still afternoon when they fell. Once Frisk fell, though, they knew they had to get back up to the surface, just to see the stars. Just to finally see the stars.

The ceiling in the Ruins was purple. Not close enough. Reminded them too much of closed curtains, even if the nice cosy room somehow gave them the same reassurance their pillow space did.

The ceiling in Snowdin was dark and cold and depressing. They didn’t like it.

Waterfall was too much like a cave and reminded them of where they were. That was before they saw the stones. They looked like stars! It was better than they could have imagined! These were like stars, they thought! These glowing stones were like stars they could wish upon!

When they heard the kids talking and wishing to go to the surface in the echo flowers, they felt bad for them, and they felt the same way.

When Frisk saw Sans at the telescope and he pranked them with the red paint, they laughed with him and then they sat and watched the star stones together.

“You know, I’ve never seen the stars. I’ve always wanted to.”

“what? kid, you lived on the surface before, didn’t you? there are stars up there, right?”

“There are.”

“…why haven’t you seen them?”

“I couldn’t. Not where I lived. The cities have too much light pollution and they make the stars disappear.”

“…oh.”

Frisk knew Sans wanted to see the stars.

“You know, I’m gonna see the real stars.”

“you plan on getting outta here?”

“Yeah. I’m gonna see the stars, I know it. I’m going to get you up there too. I’ll bring everyone up to the stars. I promise.”

“…that’s pretty ambitious.”

“I know can do it. Can you believe in me?”

“…yeah, kid. i can do that.”

Frisk fell asleep under the Underground’s stars. It was the first time they felt content in a long time.

Frisk was filled with new determination to bring all the monsters up to the stars up above. They would free everyone.

When they went to Hotland, they weren’t even bothered by the heat or the lack of stars.

New home reminded them of the Ruins. This was what they wished their home was. But then they had to fight Asgore. And then Flowey was scary. But then they beat him! And they almost went up to the surface, they were almost to the stars!

But they promised Sans. 

So when Flowey told them about a better ending, they immediately did what he said. They saved Alphys, even if the lab was scary. The creepy lab reminded them of the creepy people that lived in their apartment building and in their neighborhood.

When they fought Asriel, he shot magic stars at them. Frisk knew these were bad stars, even if they were pretty and rainbow. When Frisk saved Asriel, they knew it was time to see the stars.

So when Frisk brought all the monsters out to the sunset on the surface, they knew the stars would appear soon.

When Toriel asked Frisk what they wanted to do, they immediately agreed to staying with her. After all, this was their perfect ending! They would get to see the stars, they would get to live with Toriel and their friends, and somehow they knew Toriel would never force them to close the curtains.

And then it was night. The stars were out. There were millions, dazzling all across the night sky! They seemed like angels, every one of them, reaching out and loving Frisk. Frisk felt happier than they ever had, happier than even the Underground. This was their dream! The real stars, reaching out, loving Frisk, singing to them! Frisk didn’t realize until they felt the wetness on their face they were crying.

Sans looked happier than he ever had.

“you did it, kid. you did it.”


End file.
